Life After Choices
by Southern Spark
Summary: This a sequel to the story Choices. What happened after Julie and Dean meet at the hockey game after being apart for three years? Will they get back together? Will Julie be able to let Dean back into her life? Read and find out. Also Please Review.


****

Disclaimer: Once again we all know the drill. I DO NOT own the characters from the Mighty Ducks. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Okay? Good!

Author's Notes: This is the sequel to Choices. This story is dedicated to all those who read the original story and requested a sequel. Thanks bunches to you all!! And special THANKS to Random who's RP's inspired both of these fics. 

[ ] indicated song lyrics. I DO NOT own the song. The song is by Take That and it's titled "Back For Good"

It had been three months since Julie had run into Dean at the hockey game. That night Dean had told her what she had wanted to hear for almost three years, he wanted to be in Coby's life. She had her doubts about him staying for long, but she agreed.

Coby was three now and he kept Julie on her toes. He seemed to always be into something. There weren't too many quiet times at that house. That's one reason she looked forward to Dean's visits, it gave her a little bit of a break. Coby also looked forward to the visits, he loved playing with Dean. Dean was someone he could be rough with and wreasel around with. There was still one problem which was causing tensions to build between Julie and Dean. Coby still didn't know who Dean was.

For their individual lives outside of Coby things were looking up. Dean was moving up on his team. He was quickly becoming one of the most popular players the team and the school had ever had. He was also in the running for MVP in the upcoming season, and that was just the tip of the ice burg. With all his success his coach was really pushing him hard. Julie at the insistence of her friend Sam had tried out for an amateur team in the community. So, now she was just waiting to hear back from the coach.

Dean sat in his truck driving to Julie's apartment. While he drove he thought about what he wanted to say to her. He was tired of just being Coby's playmate and babysitter. He wanted his son to know the truth, or that was it, he was through. The more he thought about it the more fuel he added to the fire. He had one reason in mind for telling Coby the truth that he didn't think even Julie could argue with.

Julie ran around the apartment like a mad woman trying to pick it up a little, but it didn't do any good. She would pick things up and put them away and Coby would go right behind destroying everything again. Finally, she just gave up and put away what she could. She decided to just leave the toys scattered around the apartment she would just walk around carefully as if she were walking through a mind field.

When Dean reached the apartment he smirked feeling better good that he had the perfect argument planned out. He jumped out of his truck stuffing his keys into his pocket. He walked up to the door, taking a deep breath before knocking. "It's him mama!" Coby shirked running to the door. He tried his hardest to open it. He pulled and he tugged and he turned the knob, but to no avail. He pulled more, his face starting to turn red with frustration. Julie shook her head in amusement at her son's "slight" temper. She reached over his head to unlock the door that she kept locked because her son could be quiet the little escape artist. She reached for the door knob and started to open the door, but Coby pushed her hands away. "No mama! I do it." Julie stepped back raising her hands . "Okay, okay…you do it." Coby finally got the door open and immediately ran towards Dean. He grabbed his hand and started pulling him into the apartment. "Come on, You let's play!" Dean stepped inside and knelt down in front of Coby a grin on his face. "Hey buddy! I'll play with you, but I gotta talk to your mom first okay?" Dean looked up at Julie and she had a gut feeling what he wanted to talk about. Coby shook his head and pulled at Dean's arm. "No! Play wid me!" Dean smirked and ruffled Coby's hair. "I promise I'll play with you, but first I gotta talk to your mom. How 'bout you go into your room and get your toys ready? How 'bout that?" Coby frowned and turned to go to his room. "Otay…" He looked back at Dean when he reached his door. "You promise?" Dean nodded and stood up and Coby ran into his room.

Julie folded her arms across her chest and braced herself for the fight she knew lay ahead. "So, Dean what's on your mind?" Dean shook his head giving Julie that look. The one that said you know me well enough to know what's on my mind. "You know what it is Jules." Julie sighed and pushed some stray strands of hair behind her ear. 'Dean, we've been through this." Dean narrowed his eyes. "Julie he's my SON! He should know who I am. I don't want to be his playmate and babysitter forever." Julie rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. "Dean, he's only three. He's too young to understand. It would just confuse him." Dean's face started to turn red. He had the same look that Coby had had when he was trying to get the door open. He also made a sound resembling a grunt. "So, Jules, what are you going to do? Wait 'til he comes home day wanting to know why he doesn't have a dad like everybody else?" 

Julie looked at the floor, she didn't say anything right away. She kept her eyes on the floor and spoke quietly. "I don't know. I just want to protect him." Dean shook his head then ran a hand through his hair. He was really trying to stay calm, but he was starting to lose it. "Protect him? From what Jules?" Julie looked back up her jaw set and her eyes narrowed. "I want to protect him from the hurt when you decide you've had enough and leave again." Dean gave Julie a look. One she knew all to well. The look that said I'm losing my patience. "Well Julie I've already almost had enough. I'm not going to be his babysitter. I want him to know the truth or I'm through!" Julie could feel her face becoming warm and flushed as her anger grew. "Is that so? Well fine!! I want to protect him from growing up to be . . ." She caught herself and cut off the sentence before she could finish it. Dean glared at Julie his face red his fist clenched. "Like me?! Well don't worry about that Julie. I'm DONE!" 

The next thing she heard was the door slamming and then the sound of Dean's tuck tearing out of the parking lot. She stood there staring at the door hugging herself tightly and fighting back the tears that stung the back of her eyes. She had wanted to hurt Dean. She had wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her, but she had never meant to sink so low as to tell him she didn't want their son to grow up like him. A few minutes later Coby walked into the room looking for Dean. "Where'd he go?" Julie tore her gaze from the door and turned it to her son. Looking at him she nearly broke down. She slumped down into a nearby chair. She rubbed her face with her hands. "He had to leave Coby." Coby frowned and looked at the door. "Why? He promised mama. He promised to play." That did Julie in. She could take all the promises Dean had broken to her, but to see the disappointment in her son's face and knowing it was there because he had broken his promise to his son. That she couldn't handle. She put her face in her hands and the tears flowed like water through a broken dam. Coby came over and tried to climb onto her lap. Julie wiped her eyes and pulled her son onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her.

Dean got back to his room still pissed. For once he actually wished he had a game or practice at least. He needed to vent his frustration out on somebody or something. So, instead he settled for a beer. He downed that first beer in two big slurps. He opened a second one taking a drink and then sitting it on the nightstand and plopping down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling and thought. He had meant it when he told Julie he was through if she refused to allow Coby to know the truth about him being his father, but something kept nagging at him. He had broken a promise. Dean Portman breaking promises was nothing new, but this time he had broken a promise to his kid. May be Julie was right not wanting Coby to grow up like him.

The days passed by until a week had gone by and Julie had not seen nor heard from Dean. Not that she had expected to. Running and avoiding what he was running from was Dean's second best talent, next to hockey that is. Everyday was pretty much the same and that was what made it hard. Julie had been able to handle Dean's aloofness at one time, but now it was hard. Practically everyday was the same. Coby would wake up and the first thing he asked was if Dean was coming over and every night when Julie was putting him to bed he would ask if Dean was coming tomorrow. Every time Julie had to tell him no and look at the disappointment in those big brown eyes she wanted to throttled Dean. This night she sat watching Coby sleep. She loved watching him sleep, he looked like an angel. So peaceful and content. "I'm sorry Coby. I'll make this up to you somehow." She would go bed that night and cry and wish that she had never fallen in love with Dean in the first place. The only good thing that had come from their relationship was her son.

The next morning Julie drug herself out of bed and curled up on the couch. She had popped a video in the VCR. She sighed and looked at the TV screen. Watching the video she was transported back in time. She was taken back to the summer before the Ducks started their Senior year at Eden Hall. They had all gone on camping trip along with Coach Orion and even Bombay. She couldn't help but smile and laughing. The memories that tape brought back were such good ones. She could still remember how much they had had on that trip. It was one of the last times that all the Ducks had been together having fun and goofing off and well just being the Ducks. Julie was lost in her memories when a soft voice brought her back to reality. Coby climbed onto the couch sitting next to Julie. "Morin' baby." Julie smiled and lifted Coby onto her lap. Coby leaned against her laying the back of his head on her chest. He looked at the TV and pointed grinning. "Mama dat's you!" Julie laughed and hugged Coby tightly. "Yeah that's me." Coby raised up staring intently at the screen. He cocked his head to the side. "Mama. . .dere. . .dat's him." Julie looked up and sure enough there was Dean standing behind her, his arms wrapped her waist and yelling random insults at Averman and Dwyane. Julie sighed. "Yeah there's your dad." she said softly without even realizing that the words had come out of her mouth. 

Coby looked up at Julie a confused look on his face. When she looked down and saw the confusion in Coby's eyes she knew then what she had done. She picked up the VCR remote and turned the tape off. She turned Coby around so that they were facing each other. She brushed his hair from his forehead and looked down into that sweet little face. That face that looked more like Dean with each passing day. She had no clue how she was going to explain this one, but she had to try. "Umm. . . Coby can tell mommy what your whole name is?" Coby looked more confused now. "Coby Michael Portman." he said proudly. "That's right Coby. Now mommy's name is Gaffney. That's different from yours. " Coby cocked his head again looked at Julie intently. What did names have to do the guy on the video and the one he played with. "Why?" Julie took a breath and tried to think. "Well because mommy's usually give babies their daddies last names. His name Coby is Dean Portman. You and him have the same last name. That's because he's your daddy." She bit the inside of her lip, hoping that he would be able to at least halfway understand what she had just told him. A grin spread across his face. "Wow!" Julie smiled and sighed with relief.

Dean had spent the last week keeping himself busy. He practiced everyday and if he wasn't practicing he was partying. Anything that would keep him from thinking about Julie or Coby, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep them off his mind. The time he had spent with them had filled this emptiness inside of him. And in the last week that emptiness had returned ten-fold, but he wasn't going to go crawling back to Julie no matter how much he loved her and wanted her and Coby in his life. She had messed up this time, and she would have to be the one to make the first move. 

Another week passed and neither Julie or Dean made any attempt to contact the other. Coby still asked about him, but not as often. When he did ask though he now asked if his daddy was coming to see him. That made it much harder for Julie to tell him no. She had thought about trying to reach him, to apologize, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not after what she had said to him. Then again if she had wanted to try and reach him she didn't have time. Since she still hadn't heard from the coach for the team she had tried out for, she had found herself a new job. She helped teach young children and youth how to skate at the local ice rink. After work she picked Coby up from Sam's, made dinner, played with Coby, put Coby's to bed, cleaned the apartment, then started the same routine over again the next day. 

By the middle of the week she finally had the day off. The rink was closed for some repairs to some pipes that had busted. So, Julie had planned on sleeping in and then spending the day with Coby. Her plans for sleeping in were brought to an end when the phone began to ring at eight o'clock. Julie pulled her pillow over her face and groaned. She considered not answering, but something told her she'd better pick up the phone. She kept her eyes closed and half her head under the pillow. She reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello. . ." "Ms. Gaffney. This is Helen Burgus. The coach for the Cyclones. Julie bolted up right in bed wide awake now. "Oh yes of course. Mrs. Brugus." her heart started to pound so loud in her chest she thought it might just break through her rib cage. "Ms. Gaffney, I'm pleased to inform you that you have made the team. We'll see you Saturday at ten for a meeting and to discuss the schedule." Julie wanted to scream, but figured she'd better wait until she was off the phone. "Thank you so much! I'll see you Saturday." She hung up the phone and jumped out of bed screaming. "YES!!" She ran around the apartment jumping and screaming and yelling. Forgetting about Coby who had been sleeping. 

Coby waddled out of his room half asleep rubbing his eyes. "Mama…what's wrong?" he asked sleepily. Julie grinned swooped Coby up in her arms spinning around. "Mama's just happy. I got some good news this morning." She squeezed Coby and smothered his face in kisses. A little while later Julie had Coby settled at the table with some breakfast. While he ate Julie called her parent's and Sam with the good news. Her parent's had been proud of her, especially her father, but everyone had the same concern. They all wanted to know what she was going to do about Coby. She too had run that through her mind. She didn't want to leave him. She reassured them all that she would work something out and not to worry about it. She put the phone up and turned to Coby smiling. "Coby, how would like to go to the park later?" Coby's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. 

After watching some cartoons and having a bath Julie dressed Coby in denim carpenter shorts, a t-shirt, tennis shoes, and a baseball cap. He was too cute for words, and she couldn't resist taking several pictures of him before they left. On the way to the park she stopped at a store and got some snacks for them to eat for lunch. When they reached the park she found a spot and spread out a blanket and put out all the things she'd brought. Once that was taken care of it was time for some quality time with her son. 

Not too far from where Julie and Coby were playing Dean was heavily involved in a good old fashioned game of street hockey. Dean and a bunch of the guys from his team needed a break from the pressure of their coach and a chance to blow off steam. What better way to blow steam than no holds bar street hockey? Dean was being his usually bad ass self. Yelling at people, and checking people left and right. It was great, for once he wasn't thinking about Julie or Coby. Then he heard it, he tried to ignore, but he couldn't. That was Julie's laugh. He'd recognize it anywhere. He glanced around, and then the saw her. She was running after Coby laughing and smiling and she looked more beautiful than he could ever remember seeing her look. Dean stopped and watched her. She was running after Coby who was laughing like crazy. "I'm gonna get you." Coby laughed harder and ran faster. When she caught up with him she grabbed him around the waist and tickled his sides and spun him around in circles. Dean couldn't take his eyes off of them. "Portman! Dude, you still with us?" Dean shook his head and turned his attention back to his teammates. "Yeah, yeah…" he smirked. The game lasted only about another ten minutes, the guys where going to go out for drinks and food afterwards. When the game ended Dean looked around to see if Julie was still there. He smiled when he saw on a swing with Coby sitting on her lap. "Portman! You coming?" Dean looked over his shoulder. "Nah…I'll catch up with guys later. There's a girl I gotta talk to." The guys shook their heads laughing and walked off.

Dean tossed his bag over his shoulder as he made his way over to the swings. When he got a couple of feet away he dropped his bag to the ground and just stood there. Arms folded over his chest. Julie looked up and stared blinking a few times, not sure if really was seeing him. "Umm. . .hey." she tried to smile. That caused Coby to look up and a huge smile spread across his face. He jumped from Julie's lap and ran to Dean. Dean picked him up immediately and got a hug that almost choked him. "Hey buddy! How've you been?" Coby leaned back in Dean's arms looking him right in the eyes. "Guess what?" he said excitedly. Dean grinned back and looked at Coby. "What is it buddy?" Coby smiled more. "I got the same name as you." Dean looked a little surprised. He nodded, "Yeah that's right." Coby tilted his head still looking at Dean. "Dat's because you're my daddy." Dean's jaw nearly hit the ground. He was totally surprised now. "Yeah Coby we have the same name, who told you that it was because I was your daddy?" Coby looked over at Julie and pointed. "Mama told me." Dean looked at Julie and she nodded. "She did? Well Coby I'm glad she did, because it's true. I am your daddy. Are you okay with that?" Coby got this thoughtful look on his face, one of the few looks that he had which belonged to Julie. He gave Dean another big hug, Dean returned the hug and laughed. "I'll take that as a yes then." 

Julie and Dean didn't say much else to each other. Mostly it was just idle chit chat. For the most part she just stepped back and let him have some time with Coby. They played for close to an hour before Julie said it was time to go. Coby shook his head. "No mama! I stay here. I wanna play wid daddy." Dean felt his ego grow when he heard his son call him daddy and say that he wanted to stay with him. Julie sighed. "You can play with him later, but right now we got to go home." Coby shook his head again and took off running across the park screaming, "NO!" Julie rolled her eyes and took off after him. It didn't take her long to catch up with him. She picked up around the waist holding him at her side. He cried, kicked, and squirmed the whole time. Making it difficult for her to keep a good grip on him. She got back to where she'd left Dean. She shoot him a frustrated look and picked up the blanket and the other items in her free hand. She made her way to her car with a still squirming crying Coby. She opened the door and tossed the blanket and stuff inside. She lifted Coby attempting to put Coby into his car seat. He kicked and then went stiff refusing to sit down. Julie put him down and sighed. "Coby Michel…." Coby sat down on the ground crying harder. 

Dean knelt down in front of Coby. "Coby how 'bout you ride with me? Huh? Would you like to ride in my truck?" Coby nodded sniffling. Dean looked up to see if Julie would be okay with that idea. "Is that okay with you? I'll put his seat in my truck and take him home. I want to talk to you anyway." Julie thought about it for a moment then agreed. They transferred Coby's car seat from her car to Dean's truck and got him all buckled in. She gave him a kiss, "I'll see you at home baby." She turned to Dean. "YOU be careful."

Julie was thankful for the chance to be in the car alone. It gave her time to think about what it might be that Dean wanted to talk about, as well as thinking of a way to apologize to him for what she had said. Julie wasn't the only one thinking. Dean was also racking his brain for the right words to say. He had to tell Julie that he still cared. He didn't get to do too much thinking. Not with Coby in the truck. He was fascinated by everything he saw. He pointed it ALL out to Dean as they drove. It was just like another world to him being up so high and being able to see everything. 

When they reached the apartment Julie got her stuff out of the car and waited at the door for Dean and Coby. Dean unbuckled Coby from his seat and helped him climb down from the truck. Once his feet were on the ground he ran to Julie. He started rambling on at about ninety miles per hour. Julie only understood about half of what he was saying, but she gathered that it had to do with his ride in Deans truck. "Wow…that sounds like fun." she smiled. 

When Dean walked up Julie opened the door and Coby ran in going to his room. The sound of toys being drug out of the toy box was soon heard. Julie dumped her purse and the blanket by the door before turning to face Dean. For the longest time they just stood there staring at each other in silence. Dean stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at the floor. For the first time or possible the second time in his life he was nervous. Finally, he tore his gaze from the floor and looked at Julie. "Umm. . .thanks Julie. You know. . .for telling the Coby the truth." Julie shrugged and kept her expression the same. "I did it for him. For his benefit that's all." Dean frowned slightly and nodded. "I see, thanks anyway." Julie's expression softened a little. Julie knew she had to apologize. She hated having to the be one to apologize. Dean should be the one saying "sorry" but for Julie just hearing the words wouldn't have been enough. 

She looked at the floor and bit her lip. She took a breath and looked back up. "Dean, I'm. . .I'm sorry for what I said before. About not wanting Coby to uhh. . .you know. I wanted to hurt you Dean. I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me, but I never meant to sink that low." Dean looked up from the floor. He wanted to stay angry at her for that remark. He couldn't blame her though for wanting to hurt him. After all he had hurt her so many times in so many ways, and he knew that anytime Julie apologized it was a sincere apologize, one that came straight from her heart. "Jules, I made a mistake. I . . ." he paused looking back down at the floor. "I wouldn't want Coby to grow up like me either." He looked up. "I want him to be like you Jules." 

Now it was Julie's turn to look at the floor. Dean stepped closer and cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her face up to his. "I mean that Jules. You're so strong, and you over come every obstacle life throws at you. That's what I want Coby to grow up to be like." Dean's eyes were so soft and sincere. Julie thought she even saw tears forming in his eyes. "I don't want him to be like me. I don't want him to be a coward who runs away instead stepping up to the challenge. I want him to be a real man who takes responsibility for his actions." Julie swallowed a lump in her throat and turned her eyes away from Dean. "Jules, I'm so sorry. I messed up, but I was scared."

Julie pulled back the soft expression that just been on her face faded into the hard set one. "You were scared? That's supposed to make everything better?! I was scared too Dean. But unlike you I couldn't run away and pretend it didn't happen." Dean stepped back from her speechless. He shook his head his own frustration rising. "NO! Jules that's not supposed to make it better. But you're stronger than I am, you stepped up to the challenge and made the best of it." He turned from her for a minute taking a deep breath. "I was scared of messing up, that I would be a terrible father." he sighed and took a step towards her again. "Julie that little boy is great and that's all because of you." Julie stood silently staring at Dean unable to form any words.

Dean smiled and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on Julie's lips. "I've really missed you Jules, and I never stopped loving you." Julie pulled back shaking her head. "Dean don't. Don't do this." she whispered. Dean looked a little puzzled then stepped back running his hand through his hair. "Yeah….uhh…sorry." Julie wrapped her arms around herself. "How can you just waltz in here. Tell me all of this stuff and expect me to believe it?" Dean clenched his jaw. "Jules, I screwed up. I'm sorry! I'm trying to make up for it! For more do you want from me?" Julie shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. But I've heard all that before. I've heard you say "I Love You" and that NOTHING would ever come between us. And then YOU left me. Completely!" She blinked a few times trying to push back the tears that were stinging the back of her eyes. She quickly brushed away the tear that had managed escape. "I can't do this. I can't let you back into my life that easily. I don't want to be hurt again." Dean sighed feeling defeated. He had risked it and told Julie that had never stopped loving her and now she was pushing him away. He frowned , "So, Jules what are you telling me? Do you want to walk out of your life again? Because I'm not doing that. I'm NOT walking out on m son again!" Julie squeezed her eyes shut before looking at Dean. "I don't want you to leave. I want you in Coby's life, but I can't let you back into mine, not yet anyway."

Julie and Dean didn't talk much after that night. He still came to see Coby and she finally told him about making the Cyclones. That caused another fight over what she was going to do with Coby. Eventually they came to a decision until a better one could be arranged. Dean would keep Coby while Julie practiced or when she had games that would take her away from home. If Dean couldn't keep Coby because of his own schedule then Sam had agreed to keep him. And Julie figured she'd take him with her as much as she could.

This arrangement worked well for about the first month or so. She loved being back in hockey. It felt great to be on a team again and getting to do what she loved. And Coby seemed to like the extra time he got to spend with Dean. But despite how much she loved the game, she felt guilty every time she had to leave Coby. She missed him so much whenever she was gone. So, whenever she had to be gone and couldn't take him she would call several times a day to check on him. In that first month the Cyclones were having a great first season. If it kept going as well as it was now Julie would be spending more time away from home. So, by the time the second month of her new hockey career rolled around she was having second thoughts.

She sat on the bus. They were returning from a game that had kept them away all weekend. She couldn't wait to get home. She wanted to see Coby. She had felt extra guilty leaving him this time because he had been sick and even though Dean was going to be with him he had cried and begged her to not to leave him. That was heart breaking. Thinking about that day and all the things she would miss by traveling Julie came to a decision on that bus. Well she came to two decisions. One she had been trying to deny since that first day she saw Dean again. She still cared for him. And when she found a note in her duffle bag when she left for her first game which Dean and Coby had both attended she had to say that Dean was trying. She pulled the note out of her pocket and looked at it. Dean wasn't one who could put his feelings or thoughts into words, so he had chosen song lyrics to express what he felt. [. . .What ever I said, what I ever did, I didn't mean it, I just want you back for good. Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song, and I'll sing it, You'll be right and understood. I want you back for good. . . In the twist of separation you excelled at being free. Can't you find a little room inside for me. . .] Julie smiled to herself.

Dean had stayed at Julie's over the weekend while she was gone. Coby was getting over a cold, and they both had thought it was best if he stayed at home where'd he more comfortable. So, Dean "Bash Bother" Portman had spent an entire weekend wiping runny noses, giving medication, and sitting up ALL night rocking a cranky and sick three year old. He had to laugh at himself. He never imagined that he would be "Mr. Mom" wiping noses and sitting up all night. Even though it had been a real test for his patience Dean had to admit that he had enjoyed it. Now he was lying on the couch with Coby laying on his chest. He was finally asleep. Dean wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. And that's who Julie found them.

Julie quietly opened the door and walked into the apartment. She dropped her bag and the rest of her gear by the door. She stretched and sighed happy to be finally be home. When she turned around and spotted the lump on the couch she had to smile at the sight. Coby all bundled up in blanket sleeping soundly cuddled up in Dean's arms, and Dean cradling him so close and tenderly. Seeing them like that Julie felt what was left of the wall she had built around her heart crumble and fall. She knew then what she had been fighting and denying all along. She would let him know that all was forgiven and she was ready. Julie made her way over to the couch quietly not wanting to wake them. She quietly and gently lifted Coby up. He stirred a little. "Mama…." Julie rocked him gently and rubbed his back. "Shh…go back to sleep. Mama's here." In seconds Coby was out. Julie took him to his room and tucked him. She kissed his forehead and his nose. "Night sweetheart , see you in the morning. Mama missed you."

When she came back into the living room she tossed a blanket over Dean. Then without thinking she leaned down and kissed his lips softly. At the feel of Julie's soft lips on his Dean's eyes blinked open and he smiled up at her. "Hey Jules…" he said groggily and sat up making room for Julie to sit down. "Hey…" she smiled sitting down. "How was Coby?" Dean stretched and yawned. "He was fine. How did the game go?" Julie's face lit up, but it quickly faded. "We won.." she sighed. Dean gave her a lop sided grin. "You won! Great!" he looked at her again not sure why she wasn't happier. "Well if this is how you get when you win, I'd hate to see how you react when you lose." Julie tried to smile, she needed to tell him the decision she had made and she wasn't going to beat around the bush. "I'm going to give it up after this season is over." Dean's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes bugged out of his head. He turned Julie so that was facing him. "What?! Why?" Julie looked at a picture of Coby that sat on the coffee table. "Because it takes up too much time, and it's only going to get worse, and I don't want to leave Coby. I want to be with him , to raise him. The games not worth not getting to be with him." she looked at Dean with a serious look. "I don't have to play. I gave the game up once for him I can do it again." Dean put an arm around her shoulders. Julie moved naturally into the embrace scooted closer to Dean. Dean nodded pulling her closer. "Are you sure this is what you really want? I'll stand behind you either way. I'll be here for Coby. I swear." Julie looked up and smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. Thank you Dean." She leaned in a little closer. "I know you'll be there for him." She raised her eyes to meet his. "I missed you Dean. I'm not just talking about this weekend. I missed you so much." Dean smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you too Jules. You complete my life." He cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her face up. He leaned in kissing her softly at first and then deeping the kiss. "I love you Jules. Now and forever." Julie returned his kiss placing a hand on his face. "I never stopped loving you." 


End file.
